The Last Hope
by ilovetheoriginals
Summary: Rebekka arrives in New Orleans. Your search for Elijah puts her to deal with the problems of his brother Niklaus again. When she finds out about the witch Davina, see their problems become more complicated. And the only solution she finds is to ask for help from someone from your past.
1. Prologue

**The Last Hope**

**Sinopse: **Rebekka arrives in New Orleans and is surprised at the changes there. Your search for Elijah puts again to deal with the problems of his brother Niklaus. When she finds out about the witch Davina, see their problems become more complicated. And the only solution she finds is to seek help from someone from his past, which will become the last hope of solving all their family problems once and for all.

**Prologue**

_**New Orleans**_

With a sudden movement, the vampire lifted his body from the bed. His breath was panting, his hands trembled at his side. Her emotions were uncontrolled, changing an intense hatred of paralyzing dread, still under the effects of the dream she had. Everything seemed to be so real, although it was impossible because she had taken steps to ensure that nothing like this could happen again. The death of two of his brothers, months ago, had sealed his decision. The daggers were destroyed. His brothers were safe. She was safe.

_But,_ _why she did not feel that way?_

The events of the dream back to her. She could still feel the horror of seeing them die, the pain of the flames engulfing her and this sadness in their eyes who shared in his final moments. She knew it was just a dream, but why she could not shake the insecurity and fear that were consuming her? Why she could not shake that feeling of foreboding, or that butterflies in the stomach? Could this dream be an omen?

_No! Impossible!_

This can not be an omen, because the only weapon capable of killing her was destroyed even before arriving in New Orleans. And there is nothing else in the world capable of destroying it. Hurt her? Yes! But instead of killing her? No!

_Not even the sun can destroy me._ She thought, watching the sunlight that got into the room, along with the slight morning breeze coming through the window.

It was just a dream! She told herself, trying to reassure, but even she had to admit that it could be something else. If there's one thing she knows is that nothing happens by chance. Having that dream just in time than in their problems began in New Orleans? Can not be a coincidence! Its thousand years of existence, taught that no such thing exists.

_But how could she be dead? Who would have such power?_

Involuntarily, his thoughts turned to the events of the previous night. His confrontation with Marcel and his encounter with the witch Davina, Marcel's secret weapon. The power she felt that witch was something out of the ordinary. She can understand how Marcel will become the "King" of New Orleans, and how he could control the supernatural beings that inhabit the city. The witch was powerful ... very powerful. In all the thousand years that she lived in this land, she just found another witch possessing such power.

The vampire smiled fondly at the memory of how she met a witch who had become her best friend, going against all odds and customs, considering the hatred and enmity between the two races. At first she was afraid, but the witch was gradually winning their trust and affection ... largely thanks to his persistence and obstinacy. And today, she could not imagine a life without her favorite little witch. Actually we had not seen for years, the last time being in 1920, shortly before his brother put it in the coffin, but even unconscious, she valued the friendship of the two. Even in that coffin despicable, she took her little witch at heart.

Returning to the present, a smile lit up his face as his mind working on new plans. She knew that with the new developments, the only person who could help her was her witch. The only person capable of dealing with Davina and free his brother from the hands of Marcel. Not to mention she wanted to see her friend for some time, but the fear of involving her in Mystic Falls problems prevented her from contacting her.

The vampire jumped out of bed, already taking action. In seconds, your phone was already in their hands, and scrolling through contacts list screen. The smile still on his face, with the idea of reviewing his beloved friend. His name was found with ease, and soon the sound of the dial by entering your ears. Were exactly 4 rings before the unmistakable voice sounded over the phone:

_-Hello, Rebekka!_

_**Florença, Itália**_

Her eyes widened and then blinked, sensitive to sunlight beating on his face. A warm breeze blew through the window and down her body, bringing with it the smell of the sea. Outside the house, the birdsong protrudes to the sounds coming from the beach. His eyes fixed on the wall clock, and a sigh left his mouth. It was late afternoon.

With a grunt, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. His tired body protested as he took the clothes and went into boxing. A moan left her lips when the hot water touched his body, releasing tension and relaxing it.

The previous day had been hectic and stressful. It had been a full moon, perfect night to practice magic, but also dangerous. Florence had been his home for 5 years. The place was perfect for practicing your powers ... desert, soothing, and close to the area where there was a village of witches centuries ago. Many of them were buried on the spot, making the land suitable for performing complicated spells, channeling the power of the spirits. What was exactly what she had done the previous day ... all day. And what she was doing to 3 weeks.

Being a witch was always something she loved since childhood. She came from a long line of extremely powerful witches who had their names immortalized in glimores several different lineages. The name of his family had become quite famous in the supernatural world, due to the large spells performed. That was very proud. But there were also women in your family who despised witchcraft and denied his legacy ... his mother being one of them. And that had been a major obstacle in their training. But her grandmother was firm, and got permission to train her.

Since childhood, she possessed great facility to perform spells, and had always been a quick learner. His great performance was what made her grandmother most stubborn yet to teach her everything she knew, so that the family legacy continued.

When the training was over, she had become exactly what your grandmother imagined ... a witch powerful enough. But she still had a thirst for knowledge, so she traveled the world as the years passed, always accumulating knowledge and learning new spells. And out of one of these trips she met the person who had been haunting his dreams in recent weeks. _Your friend vampire!_

Since her 18th birthday, she had received visions of the future in his dreams. It was one of those visions she saw her friend for the first time. It was a quick little glimpse, but it was enough to let her know that the vampire would be someone very important in your life. It was the first and only vision she had of the vampire for years. Only in 1920, the vampire returned to appear in his visions, letting her know when and where they would meet.

She smiled fondly remembering the first time they met. The vampire was quite afraid, which was perfectly understandable, considering all the hate that his race had for vampires. And witches were not known if entrosarem with other races. But she was quite stubborn, and she was very determined to win the trust and friendship of the vampire. She was determined to make the visions come true. It was hard, but she ended up getting, and the two became great friends. She knew the vampire needed it, and if she was honest with himself, it also needed.

Unfortunately, months after they met, the vampire disappeared mysteriously. She had used all possible spells to find her, but in vain. His friend had fallen off the map. The only thing that kept her from being mad with worry, was know by connecting both shared, created by a spell, that her friend was still alive.

Over the years, she has not lost hope of finding her, and always had wondered where she was and who would have been responsible for her disappearance. She promised himself revenge on whoever did this, regardless of who.

During the following years, she focused on practicing their powers, while waiting for a sign of where her friend could be. It was a few months ago that this signal had come through a vision. Her friend was in a place called Mystic Falls, and facing serious problems. Obviously, the first thing she thought was helping her, but then she had a glimpse of what would happen if she made her presence known. Things would be much worse, many deaths, so much blood on his hands. And that she could not accept. And then she was content to watch her through her dreams and help her as much as possible.

Several times, she had to restrain himself does not appear in the city just to kill someone, or even slap your friend for putting your trust in who should not. The more she saw, the more hatred felt by those people, especially the Petrova doppelganger and the elder Salvatore. _Who do they think they are?_

When it was over, she was impressed with the control she had, preventing it to be involved and cause even more tragedies. And was extremely happy to learn that it was all over... Well, at least everything that involving his friend. But their happiness was short-lived begun to see new problems on the horizon for her friend. But this time would be different. Because this time she would be there to help. And anyone who became a threat, would quickly be eliminated.

With a smile, she wrapped herself in the towel and went back to the room, which went to the closet and quickly chose an outfit to wear. She combed her hair, the smile still on his face, creating several ideas in your mind. She wanted to surprise her friend. Laughed with joy at the thought of his reaction.

A song filled the atmosphere and brought her back to the present. She leaned over the bed, reaching for the bedside table, where was your phone. His smile widened even more when she looked at the name on the screen. Without waiting another second, she accepted the call.

_-Hello, Rebekka!_

Across the line, the voice she did not listen to years responded with the same intensity and joy.

_-Hello, Isabella!_

_**AN: **__This is my first story, so please go easy with me, ok? I hope you enjoyed it!_

_And please ignore the errors. I am Brazilian, and I started my English course recently. And I still have not found someone to help me. So if you have someone interested in being my beta, I will be eternally grateful._

_Until next time! Good week to all! Kisses!_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I do not own the TO or Twilight. __Contains spoilers._

**Chapter 1**

Rebekka sighed, bored, and leaned against the window. On the other hand, a huge bonfire lit up the front yard and burned the bodies of vampires. Vampires who worked for Marcel, who knew their ultimate destination to get in your way. She knew as Marcel would react when he finds out, but she was not worried.

"I can not believe you got rid of those vampires without me. You know how I like to put things on fire. "Turned around, finding the fun look of his brother.

"I should leave them rotting in the garden?" Klaus muttered, leaning against the doorframe. "In addition, they were my responsibility." He shrugged. "They attacked the defenseless pregnant carrying my child."

"I am so moved by their new sense of paternal duty by that wolf hybrids are baking your cake in your oven."

Klaus laughed, having fun with the sarcasm of his sister. Before he could give an answer, Hayley burst through the door, with a book in his arms.

"The wolf would like to know what the plan is."

"That depends on what you mean by plane, darling. My plan for global domination or Rebekka's plan of finding love in this cruel world."

The vampire smiled, before throwing a pencil toward his brother.

Hayley sighed, exasperated, and turned his gaze to the hybrid. "The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother. That which is now in possession of their mortal enemy, after you have stabbed him in the back. "

"In front, to be more specific." He corrected.

"You said you would bring him back. So is there a plan or what? "

Klaus exchanged a glance with his sister, before turning his attention to the wolf. "All right." He snorted, passed into the next room, followed by the two women. "Firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy. He is my friend. "He frowned. "Even though he does not know that I plan to sabotage their influence on the supernatural community the French Quarter. But he's my friend, though. "He smiled. "And secondly ... I stabbed Elijah to win the trust of Marcel. If I knew he would put my brother in the hands of a young witch rather unpleasant, I certainly would have weighed my options differently. "

Rebekka snorted, knowing full well that Klaus would still have left his brother in the hands of Marcel. It was exactly the kind of thing he would do. Betray his own family, using them to accomplish their plans. Always been that way.

"And third ... Sister, please." Klaus waved to Rebekka, letting her finish the explanation.

"And thirdly, the plan, as you demanded, is Niklaus ask Marcel to release Elijah." Rebekka finished, smiling at the look of surprise wolf.

Hayley tilted his head to the side, staring intently at Klaus. "This is not the whole plan, right?"

The vampire smiled, pleased to know that the wolf was insightful, and she will be a great ally. "Please, Klaus can be a miserable brother, but there is no one more wicked."

The hybrid smiled at the compliment, then looked at the wolf. "This is just plan A, darling. There is always a plan B. "

_Or a C, or D._ Rebekka thought, remembering that his friend, his greatest ally was already on his way to New Orleans. And if there's one thing she was sure of, is that her friend was already creating plans in his mind strategist. But his brother did not need to know. And Hayley is aware of everything at the right time.

"And what is the plan B?" The wolf asked, without noticing the look sly, full of hope, in the face of Rebekka.

Klaus smiled, eager for what was to come. "War".

_**Not far away...**_

The car was flying down the road, dodging other vehicles with incredible rapidity. Behind the wheel, the witch vibrated with the adrenaline of the moment and anxiety that exuded from every pore of your body. Only a few more hours ... She thought.

After speaking with Rebekka, she simply packed his suitcase and left. The house had a security system that prevented any human walked there. And no supernatural being would have the courage to go into a territory that exuded such power. The spells she had before leaving will ensure this.

His flight lasted 12am, 3 of which she spent sleeping and dreaming. The visions that came to her were confused, but they were enough to let her know what happened since she spoke with Rebekka. Rebekka could find that the right arm of Marcel, a vampire named Thierry, was dating a witch named Katie. Klaus has raised suspicions against the vampire, and eventually led to Thierry kill a vampire, breaking one of the rules imposed by Marcel. The intention of Klaus, is that Katie fight against Marcel, so he can save him and thereby gain more confidence self-titled king. Already Rebekka wants to make some witch spell strong enough to hide another spell that the witch Sophie Deveraux be doing to find Davina.

Isabella saw several possible endings, and unfortunately, in each of them an innocent person died, is a witch who just wanted to save the man she loved, or the vampire who was merely a puppet for Marcel. For Klaus, Thierry was just collateral damage, and this irritated Isabella deeply. Neglect the original vampire had with others, even with their own family, something she could not understand. Okay that life had been hard on him, but she had also been with his brothers, and none of them have become monsters like Klaus. Unfortunately, he was moved only by their hunger for power, and it only guarantees more deaths, regardless of who.

His eyes were fixed on the road, and his mind was working at a thousand, creating plans and more plans to clean up this mess and prevent more innocent people die. She would have to move very carefully, without revealing his identity completely. And this party was the perfect opportunity to put your plans into action without letting them know who and what she is. At least for now.

Something on the right caught his attention. A shiver ran through her body and a radiant smile appeared on his lips. She changed the car in gear and stepped on the accelerator, past the sign that longed to see.

_Welcome to New Orleans._

**A/N:**___I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. I'm still working on it. For now, I have not found a person to review and correct the chapters. So I have to keep posting with the same errors. Again, sorry about that. I'll try to correct this situation as quickly as possible._

_Be understanding! Until next time!_


End file.
